


【旻珍】蜜药

by camellia528



Category: b t s
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: 七夕快乐～





	【旻珍】蜜药

一.

午夜时分的街头，路灯与路灯互换着情报，高雅庸俗各司其职，坚定彷徨并行同道。

金硕珍换了件崭新的黑色毛衣，与羊绒外套的宽容截然相反，这毛衣挺紧的，勒住他空空如也的腹部，做不容抗拒的束缚。

“黎明赐我以晴朗之光，将其粹于你的桂冠。”

他手里握着的咖啡，加了两份糖浆，夜风冷却了它，掌心无能为力。

这句吟唱本不在他的认知范畴，学的而已，至于跟谁学的。

看，这就到了。

15层，金硕珍数着电梯里一键一键的亮灯，心里响起手摇铃的声音，欢快却从容不足的叮铃铃叮铃铃，催促着，催促着，到门口时，嗓子眼被无形的揪了下，比毛衣领还紧。

“晚上好。”

门打开时，男子雪灰色的发与走廊灯的亮度意外合拍，他对金硕珍微笑，声音一如既往的温和随性。

“晚上好。”

犹豫之间，手中的咖啡杯已经被稳稳接管，金硕珍熟练的换鞋，喉咙里紧迫的感觉却始终没能消失。

连背影都是艺术啊，他对男子的评价都放在心里，发不出声。优雅的喝那杯冷掉的咖啡是属于朴智旻式的亲和礼貌，他懂得照顾金硕珍的情绪，在某些方面，他是不辜负对方的好意的。

“甜度还合适吗？”

哪怕朴智旻对自己微笑，金硕珍还是不放心的问了句，羊绒大衣长长的挂在了门口，他现在挺着被毛衣绷紧的胸膛迈进屋子，讲出口的话却总是在半空中徘徊。

供暖得及时，秋末的萧瑟没有侵扰这间公寓，可每当朴智旻越来越靠近时，金硕珍还是会觉得有点点冷，尤其在唇相碰的瞬间。

凉得他打了小小的寒颤。

被灵活舌尖侵入口腔的瞬间，金硕珍尝到了过分的甜腻，盖过苦涩的糖浆在湿漉漉的吻中发挥起作用，渐渐把金硕珍的脸都烘热了。

他轻轻喘着气，不敢去直视朴智旻厚密头发下若隐若现的一双眼，志在必得的狡黠与柔冷，像伊甸园里的蛇，诱惑夏娃吞下禁果。

吞得心甘情愿。

“甜得刚刚好。”

这样的回答让金硕珍有些高兴，只是他不想承认自己有多高兴，会难为情。

“那我们进去吧。”

他指了指卧房虚掩住的木门，可朴智旻却摇摇头，牵起他带到沙发上，大大的转角沙发是不会坐不下两个成年人的，躺都足矣，只是朴智旻坚持让金硕珍躺在他的腿上，手指轻轻梳理着金硕珍的头发。

哄只小巧柔软的宠物都不会有这般轻手轻脚了，被摩挲舒服的金硕珍略略失望，失望于总是如此快的沉沦。睁开眼看到的是精致华丽皮相和最能包容自己的目光，但这浩瀚无际的宇宙，注定不会为渺小的一颗星存在。

他忍不住伸手去触摸朴智旻的脸颊，手指才碰到，见朴智旻的眼微微睁大了些，才小声的找了借口。

“你头发还湿着呢。”

“啊，这样，那阿珍要帮我擦干净吗？”

将肩上搭着的毛巾放到金硕珍手中，朴智旻已经闭上了眼，现在看不到那极富魅力的危险，金硕珍才放下心。

其实已经干得差不多了，只是贴着头皮处有些潮湿，金硕珍不敢太用力，坐起身子帮朴智旻擦头发。

时间静悄悄的溜走，感觉擦得差不多了，金硕珍用手指探入朴智旻的头发，想摸摸看还有哪里格外潮，手腕被扣住时，他的惊讶很短暂。

刚刚吮吻过他的唇间露出的锐利如蓄谋已久的开端，刺进皮肤的瞬间，两人都叹息出声。

一个是因为满足，另一个则是痛的。

看来今天要从手腕先开始，金硕珍慢慢将身子靠向蓬起来的沙发垫，头也靠上去，他不想一会控制不住忽然后倒，影响朴智旻的情绪。

甜包裹住的苦原形毕露，顺着舌淌进他的咽喉，微微吞咽似乎都会令朴智旻更兴奋，大概源于对生机盎然的迷恋和对无助猎物的掌控欲。

很快，朴智旻收回尖牙，舔了舔金硕珍手腕新翻出的伤口，用舌尖吮起残留在表层的血液，一系列的动作让金硕珍的脸颊泛起不自然的红晕。

仅仅是这样，他已经陷入虚弱的甜美感觉中，不管朴智旻如何亲吻他的面颊还是下颌角，都不会令他颤抖得更厉害了。

“黑色毛衣很衬阿珍。”

享受着剥开衣领触碰金硕珍皮肤的快乐，朴智旻的尖牙缓缓抵了上去，认准了最暖最软的那块皮肤，轻轻咬住。

啊，是蜜的味道，暖得让他以为自己仿佛拥有了运转自如的脏器。

“嗯…”

朦胧之间，金硕珍唇边逸出呻吟，初初的疼痛转瞬即逝，余下尽是愉悦。

脸虽是潮红，他的身体却越来越冷，暖意都随着血液被吸食进朴智旻的口中。

在绵绵无尽的酥麻心颤里，金硕珍轻轻重重的喘息，直到发出近似低泣的哭喘，身体才被承接住，迎来了奇妙夜的终章。

“...这就..结束了吗？你可以继续的。”

若清醒是苦海，那此刻的晕钝就是梦河，金硕珍不想放弃，无力的向朴智旻请求，他不需要朴智旻越来越克制，他真的不需要。

“你瘦了，脸本来就这么大点。”

得到甜暖鲜活的男子又崭露微笑，把金硕珍软下来的身体抱在怀里，嗅他颈间残留的芬芳，再藏起如烈火过境的渴望。

“或许，我们见面的频率该变一变。”

他才这么说，就感到怀里的身体有一瞬的僵住。

“我很健康，吃得多睡得也多，真的。”

似乎为了证明自己具有说服力，金硕珍拼命伸出麻麻的胳膊要回抱住朴智旻，枯玫瑰的寂寥香气与新鲜血液融合，得以盛放新的蕊瓣。

两个星期一次的见面，似乎是生命中为数不多值得庆幸的事，如果要延长，那就要多盼几回的日出日落，金硕珍不想。

结果手只是颓然落下，他的额头被覆以毫无温度的啄吻。

“好，健康的阿珍，我们现在该睡了。”

一方失去了活力，另一方却因此获得满载的精神，金硕珍任自己被抱到里屋卧室的床上，却舍不得就这么闭眼睡去。

“怎么了？”

朴智旻刚要关掉床头灯，却看那双被月光浸过的眼正努力盯着自己，明明困得不行，却用频繁的眨来掩饰。

真的是，很可爱啊。

于是他坐在床边问金硕珍，等他提出要求。

“你不要走。”

金硕珍有一双见识过人情冷暖却依旧温软的眼，像薄冰下存住活热的温泉水，只需轻轻一触，冰面碎裂消融，水汽便会蒸腾而出，这本身就像个童话。

朴智旻能想到的便是那只被天神养在花园中的幼羚羊，日日饮鲜奶蜂蜜，女神用纤细指尖为它抚开毛发，男神以精巧乐器逗它围自己打转。

于是他笑了，将这个讲给金硕珍听，当作睡前故事。

“那只幼羚羊是精灵们许下的美丽愿望，他们日日与它相伴，将神殿种植的芳草鲜花都赠予它。”

“...幼羚羊好幸福啊。”

此时的金硕珍已经半梦半醒，拼命维持着最后一点意识感受朴智旻的抚摸和细语。

“阿珍呢？觉得幸福吗？”

“我...”

终于，金硕珍再也敌不过睡意，嘟囔一句后就陷入了沉梦。

“我羡慕它..”

见人睡了，朴智旻将灯关上，书留在了床边柜。

另一扇门后不再有充满烟火气息的装潢布置，留在人间的证明不过是落地窗外万古不变的月华星光。

漆黑空旷的房间内，他优雅自信的踏着步，脚下勾勒出的虹光云朵依附暗夜而生，璀璨的罪，柔软的恶。

朴智旻的舞是无法被轻易模仿的，模仿他的人哪怕功力扎实也会莫名的扭到脚腕或僵硬在动作将完成时，如此一来就是全盘皆输，他们或艳羡或妒忌，却无法坦然问出“您是如何跳出来的呢？可不可以也教教我呢？”这类话。

只因起舞时，男人眼中的锋芒早已立于云巅之上，甚至能够从容的结束，绝没有流个不停的汗水和略显气息缺陷的急喘。

神与魔的极端他尽可演绎，翅膀纯白如雪又浓黑似墨，转换之间，获得数不清的赞誉。如今已颇有话语权，自行编排演出作品，无人提出抗议。

这次他将化身祭祀神坛上的恶魔摩耶苏罗，藏起罪胎伪装成丰饶之神麾下的克勒尼华，前往人间享尽富贵虚荣，再将人类国王献于他的美丽公主带回地狱，永生永世禁锢她纯洁良善的灵魂。

希蒂亚，羔羊希蒂亚，摩耶苏罗冷笑着，玉石般的手指敲击着大殿宝座上的纯金。

凡人的爱情，凡人的泪水，凡人的身躯，区区饱满绽放几十年的生命。

奢侈至极。

吸食完血液的当夜，朴智旻会舞到天亮，他甚至会觉得金硕珍血里的甜蜜会流遍自己的全身，带来无与伦比的激情。

爱，真诚，宽恕，他伪善的俊美如诗章，无往而不利，却忽的在几个旋转后茫然若失。

希蒂亚，他的羊羔希蒂亚，那女舞者的表现达不到他的要求。

动作流畅自如却失了几分灵气，五官又总流露出不合时宜的艳情，每每想到这，朴智旻的激情都会损失大半。

当然，他可以继续如此练习，他也知道，演出会如过去每一场般成功。

可厌倦感的确挥之不去。

醒过来时，金硕珍闻到了熟悉的奶香，他用留下的用具洗漱，再来到厨房，见连站姿都优雅的男子正在熬制白酱。

“放枚香叶怎么样？”

朴智旻听觉敏锐，以笑来问候早安。

“好啊。”

金硕珍走过去开始帮朴智旻洗那些搁置下来的空盘子，尽管朴智旻制止，但他总是坚持。

想和你就这样站在一起，像对再普通不过的恋人，这是金硕珍小小的私心。

相对着吃顿早餐，此后就告别，直至下次见。

他们在开始定下的约就是如此，走到公司楼下时，金硕珍感到手机振动，入账数额提醒着他，一切如常。

除了开始的急用，后来他提出还给朴智旻，却被明确拒绝了。

“这是交易啊。”

还是无破绽的温柔笑容，讲出口的话却划下了界限。

“哇，你真行，受得了这么浓的参味嘛？”

同事A夸张得捏了下鼻子，挤眉弄眼不停。

“习惯就好了。”

如果你发现我喝红枣茶，岂不是更要吐槽，金硕珍默默退出茶水间。

他需要健康的身体，靠咖啡因明显是不行的，于是食补早就提上了日程。

一再沉溺的过程，一再期待的缤纷，是不是只能停留在不前不后的现状。

金硕珍曾想过轻生，准确的说，他和朴智旻的第一次见面就是源于他放弃了求生欲。

生活的打击接二连三，糟糕透顶，如果不会再好起来，那干脆坏到底吧。

那么最坏的，莫过于两腿一蹬，至少可以省去深夜纠结的痛苦。

他没家人，也不想打扰相隔甚远的朋友，于是随便找了个地方喝得烂醉，本想说喝多了大概会解脱得相对舒服，不想他根本没迈出酒吧大门，腿软。

早知道该在家里喝的，噢对了，他没有家。

彻底没有了。 

迷迷糊糊的时候，他忘记自己撞到谁，又忘记扯着谁的衣服掉了眼泪，只知道醒来时已经出现在朴智旻的家。

凌晨的时候，酒精未完全散去，有什么温热湿润的东西贴在颈侧，让他体会到一种奇怪的感觉。

缓缓渐渐将孤苦剥离出意识，他如被玫瑰温泉浸泡着，伸手可以触到烟青色的雾。

啊，有那么点疼，金硕珍忍不住叫出声音，但声音却很远似的，连他自己都听不清。

“抱歉，你闻起来太甜了，所以我忍不住。”

脸颊被一双手托起来，朴智旻的样貌出现了，和那些少女珍爱的动画符合，他有华丽的发色和掠夺人心智的眼睛。

所罗门勇士刀锋上的红，嗜血贪婪，偏偏让金硕珍着了迷，他猜是宿命到了。

“…没关系的…都拿走吧…全部…”

吸血鬼还是食人魔，都没关系，金硕珍笑了，笑得很快乐。

他感觉到那双冰冷的唇又凑到自己的颈间，于是闭上眼，默默许下个愿望。

“希望没有轮回，我对来生无执念。”

结果事实证明，他还活着，除却轻微贫血带来的眩晕，一切完好。

做派优雅的男子为他做了洒满糖浆的pancake，并与他立下约定。

为什么不吸干我？金硕珍不解。

但朴智旻的拥抱和亲吻都具有极强的迷惑性，他节制有礼的同时也在步步逼近。

“吸干多可惜，你这么甜。”

之后的之后，参茶苦苦的滑进胃里，金硕珍皱皱眉叹了口气。

再之后，该节制的依旧节制，不该贪心的却贪心至极。

活人爱上吸血鬼，相同设定不同环境，暮光之城怎么演的和他们没关系，爱情，差得远呢。

不过除了约定之外，金硕珍会找另一个方式见朴智旻，单方面的见。

舞台演出。

这出《匹斯里》很受欢迎，金硕珍没抢到太好的位置，只能换了副更清晰的眼镜进场后用。

晚上8点，他跟着匆忙人流，备怀期待得等朴智旻的亮相。

这是..迟了？身边开始有人抱怨，金硕珍好奇的对了对表，低头的瞬间，帷幕缓缓拉开。

今天的朴智旻好像有些不同，这是金硕珍的第一反应，他见过朴智旻的从容不迫，见过他的优雅贪婪，也见过他的疏离温柔。

现下的凶戾显得特殊，又似乎在情理之中。

匹斯里，本就是遭遇背叛的人啊。

轻灵如鸽的女孩将长长的头发挽起，用尖锐的木枝，用炙热的痛苦。

“但求爱能将你迷惑，但求石榴汁酿的酒令你记住今夜。”

今夜，她要杀死自己俊美的良人，用如金线的发中藏起的凶器。

你用爱迷惑他，再用爱杀死他，这能证明你的清醒么。金硕珍同情在欣悦中赴死的青年，也同情被爱的木刺扎透胸膛的有情人。

关键的一幕就是青年在知悉情况后依旧将木刺容纳进自己的胸膛，朴智旻这么做时，金硕珍紧张得连吞几口空气。

太逼真了，逼真到他真的以为那根木刺刺到了朴智旻，包括泪水。

泪水他没有看清，是身旁的女孩忍不住说的。

“天啊，绝美。”

绝美，啊，的确。跟着观众一同鼓掌的金硕珍心里涌起成千上万用来赞美的词汇，但最后，还是要安静的离开。

也不是没想过去亲自送上一束花，但他真的不擅长做这种事，顶多在剧院旁边的酒馆里点上一杯酒，隔空举杯就当为朴智旻庆祝。

今天的酒馆特餐有雪茄面包，他赶上最后一份，觉得幸运。

就是没想到更幸运的还在后头…..

“智旻先生，这里这里！”

几位舞台明星刚迈进酒馆就备受瞩目，有人早早占了好位置等他们，还有满桌的酒。

我的天，金硕珍默默推推滑下鼻梁的眼镜，把头转过了点。

他是真没想到朴智旻会来的，如果想得到，他自己就不会来。我们会装作不认识彼此吧，应该会的，因为这样更好。

“好”的意思，就是干了这杯酒的意思。

雪茄面包少了半块，金硕珍喝得咕嘟咕嘟的，干完整杯啤酒，他准备撤退，却被酒保拦住了。

“今晚有特别节目，不想看看吗？”

酒保喜欢逗打扮一本正经实则却极易害羞的人，金硕珍必然是首选。他指指另一侧的几个小桌，许多女孩挤在那不肯走，时不时打量朴智旻他们。

“都等着呢。”

“特别节目是指…”

这句是没机会问出口了，金硕珍只听到响指清脆，酒馆内的灯就熄了一半，朦胧间，谁在吹口哨。

众人扭动身躯释放热情，却将中间最好的位置留给了真正的舞台之光。

那是匹斯里的情人吉达，金硕珍忘记了她的真实姓名，只看到她向同伴们招手，骄傲的抬起下巴。

朴智旻显然是最受瞩目的，他崭亮的黑皮鞋映出女孩们的痴狂，线条漂亮的腿永远找得到最独特的切入点，哪怕他跳得很随意，再随意都没有了。

都抓住所有人的咽喉，抓一下，松一下，不肯停歇，撑起四周那些浅显丰沛的欲望

高雅和野性切换自如呢，金硕珍也悄悄看了看自己的圆头球鞋，比起那双皮鞋就稚气得多。

就在这时候，他的目光正和朴智旻的擦过。

啊，发现我了！金硕珍吓得狠狠抓住手里的面包，视线里充斥红与黑的诱惑。

“Oh baby, what you gonna do about me?  
宝贝 你想让我怎么样  
So stop and think it over, baby, before you leave it all behind  
停下想想吧 在你离去之前”

——《what you gonna do about me》

Oh baby，Oh…偏偏选这句词时看向我吗，那双熠熠生辉的眼睛。金硕珍脸红心跳，有些不知所措。

躁动活泼的歌声里，他拼命拽着自己无形的尾巴，被朴智旻踩住的尾巴，又不忍心就此离去，不忍心见那半披着西装外套的匹斯里在今夜找到新的吉达。

噢，是新的金硕珍。

进退维谷的最高峰过去后，他松开手，把可怜的面碎留在盘中，利索得结账。

“我知道你的想法噢，但和他认识很难。”

酒保善意提醒这位老实的社会人士，哪怕找乐子，都要量力而行。

“不需要认识。”

金硕珍没什么感慨，他就这样结了账，抓起外套出了酒馆。

身后还有欢呼，身前却是空旷的街道，一热一冷，一闹一静。

如果你会追出来，你就不是朴智旻，而是为爱痴狂的人类男子匹斯里。

可应该也不会追出来，毕竟我不是发丝如金织的吉达，我是人类男子，普普通通的金硕珍。

哎，想这些有的没的，金硕珍对着自己讪笑，他的确没想到朴智旻真的跟了过来。

没有追，那人是迈着步子来的，不费力就快他好几倍。

“今晚的酒好喝吗？”

他笑着帮金硕珍把围巾堆在脸边，又打量了下这人新换的金丝边眼镜，不由微笑。

“银行家先生，您眼里正停着翠鸟的羽毛，很美。”

这是打趣吧，金硕珍眨眨眼，丁点雾气在镜片上散去。

“我不知道怎么回答，我还不太清醒。”

金硕珍真诚的回答，他意识到这是傻话，不然朴智旻怎么笑得这么开心呢，开心得眼睛都眯在一块儿了。

“阿珍来看我的演出，我很高兴。”

“啊，真的真的很棒，舞台上的智旻像天神。”

“天神，吗？”

若有所思的朴智旻抚开金硕珍因犹豫而出现的眉间皱痕，他知道自己不该在短时间内再次吸食金硕珍的血，但像今夜如此甜美的情况下，渴望似乎比理智更多。

认识金硕珍，在尝过他的血液后，朴智旻向来秉持着的冷漠理智有些不中用了。

“对不起，我形容得不太好，如果你介…诶…”

被拥抱着按到墙角时，金硕珍还没意识到对方的冲动，因为在他的概念里，朴智旻没什么冲动。

枯萎掉的玫瑰先从心血干涸，再与花枝离散，散起摇曳冷淡的香。

“智旻，咬下去吧，我没关系。”

摩挲在朴智旻后脑的手总是纵容的，纵容他的尖锐索求，再让他成为被惯坏的普通男人。

渴望吸食你鲜血的我，竟然像个普通男人。

“可你很虚弱，心跳也不如之前有力。”

冷静的陈述事实时，朴智旻将鼻尖埋进金硕珍的毛衣，他把碍事的外套扯开些许，为了感受到金硕珍的体温。

“那智旻想要吗？想要我就给…给你..”

还是疼了，未来得及痊愈的表皮又被侵入，金硕珍虚软得靠在墙上，用手攀上朴智旻的后背。

今天的朴智旻的确不一样，在舞台上转瞬即逝的暴戾，在阴暗角落格外热切的贪欲。

“…真的..嗯..很甜吗？”

通过眼镜本该更清晰的世界，如今却是朦胧的，金硕珍抬头看到了一颗星星，很亮的星星，哪怕泪水都盖不住它的夺目。

朴智旻没法用言语回复，他的急促吮吸就是答案。

伊甸园的禁果，甜美的祸根，吞饮滚烫甜蜜的朴智旻打开了记忆深处的匣子，在那之中，藏着鲜花盛开的时节。

  
“你是永生不死的是不是？或许我可以砍掉你的头，再用白木戳穿你的胸膛试试。”

“好啊，你可以试试。”

“但在那之前，我要先吻你，嘘，我要吻你了，现在。”

热情大胆的情话，却比女巫的诅咒更毒恶。

就在朴智旻破天荒的沉思过往时，金硕珍的手已忽然冰冷，他觉得这次是死定了。

终于死定了。

本来该高兴，却如此的舍不得，舍不得昙花一现的玫瑰芬芳。

“...智旻…我很喜欢你，可不可以记住..我血液的味道..”

记住我们之间曾拥有过的短暂甜美，有一天算一天。

“对不起，对不起…”

立刻收起尖牙的朴智旻才意识到怀里的身体已经不冒热气了，他舔平金硕珍的伤口，把人抱在怀里。

“我带你去医院输血。”

“...不去了，血的味道重..你不舒服…”

“阿珍，这样下去，我迟早会吸干你的，就算有过约定，但我越来越难控制住自己。”

“…”

朴智旻没等到回答，因为金硕珍晕了过去。

再醒来时，金硕珍没法立刻坐起身了，他躺在朴智旻的床上，被托起后脑喂下被称之为药水的苦涩液体。

啊，喉咙烧起来了，金硕珍难受得直咳嗽，泪眼汪汪，看着很可怜。

朴智旻把他抱在怀里拍后背，待他平息后才又喂了几口水。

“阿珍，这是几根手指？”

“是…是手掌，我能看得到。”

金硕珍可不想被当作孩子哄，他心清眼明，知道自己完好，也知道朴智旻还藏着话没说。

“别取消约定，除了见你，这世上再没有值得我期待的事了。”

“…好吗？”

闻言，朴智旻无可奈何的笑，他用手指揉捏金硕珍的瘦削却依旧柔软的面颊，再解开他的毛衣扣。

金硕珍的皮肤偏奶色，透着好看的光泽。与之相比，朴智旻再解开自己衣领，露出的皮肤就显得太过苍白，玉石冰冷，完美无缺。

“阿珍，来。”

他将金硕珍的掌心扣在自己心脏处。

“我是吸血鬼，是没有心跳的禽兽，你还有无数选择，而我已经死了。”

“可我愿意陪你一起，我看电影里，吸血鬼可以将人类转化，我愿意，真的。”

金硕珍试图说明自己的恳切，可朴智旻总如此这般微笑着摇头，让人沮丧。

“你带我进了美丽的花园，智旻，现在你要把我推出去，却说是为我好。”

人类的爱恋会明明白白写在眼中，每一点泪光都是沉醉至深的证据。

“那我可不可以理解为，你也有一点喜欢我呢？既然你没有心，那就不要提恻隐。”

“阿珍，你不要我提恻隐，那恻隐如果和喜爱并行，你又想不想听？”

“…你肯定不会喜欢我，听了也..哎？”

金硕珍以为自己听错了，喜爱，喜爱…

“谁说我不喜欢你。”

“啊！喜..喜欢...因为我是甜的？”

抓到了希冀的边角，金硕珍喜悦的绽放笑容，他真的更感谢自己的血液了，为那自己品味不到的甜。

“对，因为你是甜的，至少在百年间我都没再遇到过比你更甜的人。”

两人的胸膛贴合，朴智旻将金硕珍抱起，在他雀跃的目光中软下了思绪。

他打开了练舞的房间，这扇门后，是不曾与任何人分享的世界。

“可我的喜欢，未必是你想要的。”

见金硕珍有些懵懂，朴智旻拉上了窗前的纱帘，屋里仅有的光亮只够他们看清彼此的轮廓。

“恶魔对羔羊的情衷，往往来源于食欲。”

这个房间是常年开着cd机的，朴智旻没有特别切换更改，他只是逼近金硕珍，用不同以往的方式搂住这细到不堪手握的腰。

“食欲，就是宿命。”

若即若离的吻让金硕珍的身体悄悄发烫，远比被吸血时更为酥麻，让他不由自主的软了腿。

“你要，我就会给你，我也无力反抗你..你知道的。”

献祭出自己是需要勇气的，这点，金硕珍已然向前。

既然这世界本来就疯狂，那我的疯狂又何必挂齿。

既然清醒是苦海无边，那就迷蒙不醒。

“嗯，我知道。”

朴智旻温软的鼻音尤其动听，像敲打在金硕珍的心脏深处。

这次，他彻底解开金硕珍的上衣，膜拜亵渎共生的亲吻爱抚，用来为沉寂百年的荒凉诞下花种。

“我多少次想过，就这样把你带来这里，按在冷硬的地板上，抚摸你所有的柔软。然后，把你咬在齿间，一寸一寸，吞掉你所有的纯情无辜，让你哭，流下处子的泪水。”

耳边的这些话让金硕珍的神志都飘了起来，他不清楚朴智旻的渴望，完全不清楚。

原来不止我笨拙的渴望被你记住，他乐观的表情更柔软无助，一心一意献出自己。

“可我的力气远比你想象中恐怖，如果我忘情，你的腰肢或许会被我捏出疤痕，还有你脆弱的骨...阿珍，幼羚羊是属于天神的，你确定它会渴慕地狱吗？”

吻遍金硕珍全身的朴智旻已经不再掩饰自己的锋利牙齿，他轻抚着身下的这双腿，漂亮极了的腿，琼石雕就不过如此。

将吻集中在金硕珍的胸膛，朴智旻听着那声声跳动，仿佛自己也在活。

原来色欲也来熏染我的心，熏染我枯竭麻痹的心，他的性器有了冲动，直等着金硕珍的首肯。

“...无论天堂地狱都好，智旻，我只去你在的地方..啊...”

说出这句话，金硕珍知道自己不会再后悔。瞬间的撕裂侵入感让他更紧的抓住朴智旻，唇落下的吻也更加缠绵，他们在交合。

在冷硬地板上，两具肉体凭借贪欲倾诉着更为淫靡的罪孽。

体内闯入的器物格外凶悍，毫不吝惜软肉温存，直直插进最深的地方，插得金硕珍头皮发麻，忍不住哭出了声。

哀软绵长的哭声中，他失去了童贞，将其赠予匍匐在身上的野兽。

“疼不疼？”

在欲色湿润中，朴智旻还存有一丝理智，他咬着金硕珍的舌尖，在那红红的小舌上划出轻微的伤口，再全部吮吸于口中，连同津液一同舔着。

“...呜，疼...可是...可是...”

哭着乱七八糟的金硕珍已经被操干得说起了胡话，他不知道怎么形容，越痛就越爽，身体发热，脸颊发热，心在发热。

“...好舒服，智旻...我好舒服...”

他这么说，完全是在怂恿野兽行凶，朴智旻有些止不住澎湃的占有欲，他将金硕珍一条腿高高抬起来，再重重的操了进去。

野蛮得操进去，操进湿润温暖的春露中。

空气中泛起血气，朴智旻闻到，这是象征羔羊童贞的甜腥。

“你真的是幼羚羊。”

朴智旻叹息着，将身体嵌入得更深，金硕珍的血液里有酒，连同他也一起醉了。

初次体会高潮的金硕珍简直要哭得嗓子哑掉，射过后他才感觉到浑身上下的疼，尤其是后面，疼得他直打哆嗦。

但朴智旻依旧扣着他的手腕继续沉湎在占有中，舔去他所有泪水，再顺着下巴，将舌尖抵在咬痕处。

再咬一口，宝贝，我想再咬一口。

你看你哭得多动人，你是尤物，是芳香颂歌。

就在他越发不能自控的时候，一声微弱的呼唤却如熄灭前的火光。

“...智旻...”

金硕珍哭得嗓子都软了，他在叫朴智旻，叫着与他做亲密淫行的男人。

等到朴智旻抬起头时，他用所有的力气看着对方的眼，看着那抹红中的天鹅银。

“...亲亲我好吗？亲亲我...我痛..”

朴智旻果断的亲上金硕珍的唇，怜惜再次动摇了他的贪婪。

我的幼羚羊，你的血液是酒，泪水也是酒，诱使我卑劣的占有，如今已是罪加一等。

“阿珍，我的阿珍。”

察觉到唇间有金硕珍主动凑过来蹭来蹭去的问候，朴智旻笑了，这次不再是节制有礼的微笑，而是出自喜悦。

一周后，由首席舞者朴智旻亲参编排的《仪态之谎》与观众正式会面，他来演绎拿手好戏，极端的黑与白，噩梦的爱与诚。

“希蒂亚，将头发放下来，只要你这样做，我就将神坻的旨意讲与你听。”

摩耶苏罗披上洁白圣衣，将少女心扉玩弄在股掌之间。

踏过尸骨的优美姿态令眼前猎物心怀崇敬爱慕。

台下的人们照旧圆满了期待，并为朴智旻献上最多掌声，有人甚至激动得喊破了音。

卸妆的后台，朴智旻最早换上衣服，正准备离开。

“智旻先生，不知我今天的表现您还满意吗？”

是扮演希蒂亚的女舞者，她还留着妆容，笑中却不再有一丝纯洁无辜的端倪。

“ 技巧是完美的。”

朴智旻也以微笑回应，但目光却像从未落在对方身上，这让女舞者有些难堪。

“看来我还是无法达到您的要求啊。”

她还是希望能得到朴智旻的指导，哪怕只有一句，也好过被冷待。

不过很显然，潇洒离去的人用背影给了她指导，无情又教人移不开目光。

剧院外，金硕珍正要摘下手套捂捂脸颊，手心热度就被另一双手吸了过去，雪灰发色下的眼正笑得微微眯起来。

“等久了吧。”

“没，我刚出来，观众们太热情了，大家差点挤在门口。”

“是吗，那看来今晚的演出很成功。”

牵起手走在街头，两人就今夜的演出聊了起来，多是金硕珍兴高采烈的讲，朴智旻耐心的听并回应。

“这条评论说你很快找到了最佳状态，眼中呈现出的世界令人信服。”

金硕珍喜滋滋的将社交网络上一些留言讲给朴智旻听，又似乎想起了什么。

“啊，家里的汤锅没关火，对不起我忘记了！”

“没有关系，很快就到家了。”

从容的朴智旻先生从来不担心这些事，他只是静静看着金硕珍急到通红的脸，然后凑过去附上一吻。

“我们阿珍下次记得就好。”

“好，我会记住。”

风吹来是冷，却冷不透金硕珍红热的脸颊。

他不知道的是，朴智旻随后就在那条称赞他找到状态的留言下点了赞。

因为我拥有了属于自己的羔羊，他心甘情愿以明眸照亮我身。

而我，则在永恒的岁月荒漠中重温二十岁的怦然理想。

End


End file.
